


All Beings Do It, or The School for Lovers

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Politics, well as much politics as one can push into a double drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Politicians come and go, opera is eternal.





	All Beings Do It, or The School for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Palpatine in the Chancellor’s box at the opera—it feels like a vibroblade between Valorum’s ribs.

Sheev—the Chancellor—notices him and smiles gently. It would be less cruel, thinks Valorum, much less cruel if he didn’t. Or at least didn’t do it like that, with the exact same warmth and delicacy he showed to Finnis in the be—better times.

‘You taught me everything I know about the Core’s opera. And so much about Core’s politics.’ Palpatine extends his hand. ‘I’d consider it an... honour and a pleasure to watch the play with such a connoisseur.’

Not “a friend” then. Small mercies.

Valorum might be a fool, but he recognises the offer. Let’s others believe the change on the Chancellor’s chair was planned between the two of them. It would lessen his humiliation, make it look like just a move in a long game.

He might be a fool, but even a fool learns from his own mistakes. Small mercies.

Valorum bows. ‘Thank you, but I have a company already. If you insists, though... Commands...’ He trails off, not sure what he wants to say.

‘Of course not. I wouldn’t dare.’ Another smile. ‘It’s a free country, after all.’

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 to N. for helping me.


End file.
